In Harmony
by MedliSage
Summary: Written for Richass week 2015 on tumblr, day one, yellow rose - symbolizing friendship, warmth, joy.


Asbel knew that despite his protests, it was too late. Richard was open-minded, but when he had his heart set - especially when it came to something like this - he was, in fact, quite stubborn. It was a rare to see him get like this - and Asbel thought sometimes it was a part of Richard that only he got to see. It made him happy.

But no matter how happy it made him, it wasn't stopping his impending sense of doom.

"Richard, I just… think there must be someone who's better off for this."

"Nonsense," Richard dismissed lightly with a small smile and a short wave of his hand. "In fact, I think there would be no one better for this than you. I need to practice, and you need to learn properly if we're to do this. Come, the most basic form is not difficult in the slightest."

With a deep breath, Asbel stood up from the bed. Richard was right. This was a skill that would be necessary if he planned on spending a lot of time with Richard, and subsequently, at the castle and at events. And besides, right now it was just the two of them. There was no need to worry or be embarrassed.

Yet still when Richard stood across from him and the music started, Asbel could already feel his face heating up.

"I… Richard, just… are you sure?" Asbel asked, his chest constricting in a completely different way. "I mean… you and I doing this… publicly… people will think things."

"Let them," Richard said, a small smile that was almost devious stretching across his face. "Now," he continued, giving a short bow and holding out a hand, "may I have this dance?"

Asbel nodded once, his breathing a bit short as he somewhat shakily placed his hand in Richard's.

"I'll lead for now," Richard said as he took a step forward, "but I'd like to get you to a point where you're comfortable doing it."

Richard's free hand found its way to Asbel's waist as Asbel tentatively put his other hand on Richard's shoulder. For a moment, they didn't move - Asbel couldn't recall the last time he and Richard were _this_ close. Being the lord of Lhant and the king of Windor left them both busy, and as much as Asbel didn't care for formal events, the upcoming anniversary festival for Richard's coronation was something he had been looking forward to - if only for the opportunity to see him.

Asbel's gaze moved up to Richard and their eyes met - and then he looked immediately away, feeling his face flush. In the sunlight flooding through the window, Richard's hair seemed almost golden, and his eyes seemed to sparkle. There was simply no getting around the fact that Richard was beautiful. And more than that, Richard was close to him, inches away from him. Part of Asbel wanted to screw the dance practice, to pull Richard against him and kiss him, to try and make up for the time they had been apart.

The idea was very tempting.

He wondered if Richard was still for the same reason, because he was thinking the same thing, but Asbel was not able to ponder it long before Richard started to lightly tap Asbel's waist with a single finger, in time with the music. "One," he said, stepping to the left, "and two," he continued, Asbel following suit. "One, and two," he repeated, their movements a bit more fluid.

Asbel stared at their feet, partially because looking at Richard was almost too hard right now, and partially to make sure he didn't step on him. Dancing was something Asbel had never really done before, and the last thing he wanted to do was make this difficult – especially since Richard planned on dancing with him at the celebration.

The music that played was soft and easy, much like Richard's movements. For someone who apparently hadn't done this in a while, Richard seemed just fine, and Asbel worried if perhaps they were in fact doing this solely for the sake of practice for himself. He noticed though that they quickly fell into an even rhythm, that it was like a second nature for Asbel to fall in time to Richard's movements. He opened his mouth to speak, to assure Richard that he could somehow practice on his own so that Richard needn't waste his time, but Richard spoke first. "See? You're doing fine. I think you should lead."

Asbel took a deep breath, nodded once, and then moved his hand down to Richard's waist. As Richard's hand moved up to his shoulder, Asbel started to move his feet again, leading Richard along.

He could feel his heart pounding, because as simple as a basic waltz was, leading Richard was different than following him along. Yet still he found that they nearly instantly fell into a rhythm – their movements seeming not to follow the music, but rather a silent melody, one shared between the two of them without words or hums or even eye contact.

They made their way around the room once, twice, without speaking at all. The music seemed so far in the background at this point, and what seemed much louder to Asbel was the soft beat of Richard's heart against his own.

Eventually, Asbel found the courage to look at him. Richard's eyes had fluttered shut and his head was leaned forward, pressing lightly against Asbel's forehead. Softly, slowly, gently, Asbel shifted his hand holding Richard's so that their fingers intertwined.

"You're warm," Richard said quietly.

Asbel decided then that this was happiness. Slowly waltzing with Richard around his bedroom, just the two of them, bodies close and hearts closer. A smile stretched across his face.

"You too."

And they continued. They continued until long after the music had stopped, until long after the sunset light illuminating the room had ceased to be.

"Asbel," Richard said, so softly Asbel wasn't sure if he had said it at all.

"Mm?"

"Do you think you can stay the night?"

Asbel smiled. "I could... on one condition."

Richard smiled back, perhaps already knowing what was to come next. "And that is?"

"Let's practice again soon."


End file.
